Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts
'Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts '''was directed by Dragonpage, now called Dracoknight. It was the first adventure movie based off a video game. It Premired in 2009 and was released on Dracoknight new account in 2011, a reboot will appeared in December 2013. Plot ''Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts begins with Sonic getting a free vacation in home land. Soon, the film progresses to Destiny Islands, where Sora lives with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. The three friends seek to leave the islands to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. Sonic meets them after running into Sora. One night, the islands are attacked by darkness and shadow creatures. Sora and Sonic seeks out their friends, finding Riku first; Riku disappears into darkness along with an old enemy of Sonic called Mephiles, curious about what it contains. Soon after, Sora obtains a mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, to defend himself. Using it to fend off the creatures along with Sonic, he heads for a secret cave, where he finds Kairi near a door. She turns to him, saying his name as the door behind her blows open. The ensuing blast of darkness sends Sora, Sonic and Kairi both out of the cave. The islands are soon destroyed, and Sora with Sonic are left adrift, Riku and Kairi's whereabouts unknown. Meanwhile, King Mickey has left his world to deal with the increasing power of darkness and left instructions for mage Donald Duck and knight Goofy to find the "key" and the "blue blur". Donald and Goofy use a Gummi Ship to travel to Traverse Town, where it happens Sora and Sonic has also drifted to. Sora and Sonic encounters the creatures again in the town, and eventually meets Leon, a mysterious swordsman who explains they are Heartless, creatures that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them. The king of Leon's home world, a man named Ansem, is said to have studied the Heartless. Donald and Goofy are approached by Leon's ally Aerith, who also tells them what they may be looking for; along with Shadow the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails Prower, a brillant two-tailed fox. Soon after, Sora meets Donald and Goofy as Sonic unites with his best friend and rival rather hastily, and the six work together to take down a large Heartless sent by Dr. Eggman. From there, they decide to travel together: Donald and Goofy to find Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku. Also, Sonic, Tails and Shadow came along to recover the seven Chaos Emeralds. The six of them travel to various worlds based on Disney films, finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages that the Heartless use to take the hearts of the worlds along with a Chaos Emerald. Also, Sora and Sonic meet up with some of Sonic's old friends. A group of villains, led by Maleficent and Mephiles, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts, a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group now includes Riku, who is swayed by Maleficent's promises that she will help find Kairi. At the same time, Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora has abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade. An increasingly antagonistic Riku manages to find Kairi's body, but her heart is missing. Sora and his friends eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, the home world of Ansem and the headquarters of Maleficent. Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming that he was fated to have it all along and Sora was simply the "delivery boy". Donald and Goofy, taking their order to follow the "key" seriously, reluctantly leave with Riku. But Sonic and his friends stay with Sora. Sora calls on his courage and enters the Bastion anyway, then challenges Riku again, stating that his heart derives strength from his friends. His friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku flees and meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy along Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, meanwhile, engage and destroy Maleficent. They soon after meet a strangely-behaving Riku with a new Keyblade that unlocks hearts. He leads them to Kairi's living but unfeeling body; Riku then reveals himself as completely possessed by Ansem. The newly reformed Ansem explains that Kairi is the last Princess of Heart, and that her missing heart has been trapped within Sora's body since the destruction of Destiny Islands. Spurred to action, Sora with the help of Sonic defeats Ansem; however, he cannot seal Hollow Bastion's keyhole because Kairi's heart is still in his body, thus the keyhole remains incomplete. Sora uses Ansem's Keyblade to unlock his heart, releasing both his and Kairi's heart, but turning him into a Heartless. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole; she then returns Sora to human form by the strength of her heart. The group resolves to follow and end Ansem's plan. Ansem retreats to the End of the World, the combined fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. Upon being found and finally beaten, he explains his belief that darkness is the heart's true essence, and he seeks Kingdom Hearts, the source of all hearts, and therefore the ultimate source of darkness. However, upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, it reveals Light, killing Ansem and Mephiles. Beyond the door are Mickey and Riku, back in control of his own body. They help Sora and the others close the door, as there are many Heartless beyond it, but Riku and Mickey must remain inside to help seal it. Shadow decides to join Riku and the king to help close the door. Mickey and Sora then use their Keyblades to lock the door along with a combined Chaos Control done by Sonic and Shadow. The destroyed worlds reconstruct themselves; Kairi is pulled back to the Destiny Islands, but Sora promises before separating they will all reunite some day. Sora, Donald, and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey, though they are unsure of where to start. Luckily, Pluto appears, clutching a letter from Mickey in his mouth; he runs off with Sora, Donald, and Goofy along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in tow, ready for a new set of adventures. The silent narrator from the beginning of the game states in the final scene that Sora's destiny is to open the door to light. Trivia *This the first Sonic Adventure film made by Dragonpage *The sequel was made in Summer 2010 *A Remix version of the film was annoucced on Dec 12, 2011 *A Commentary of the original version of film has been annouced on April 20, 2012. It will be released in May *Location of Sonic's Friends **Deep Jungle: Knuckles **Wonderland: Team Chaotix **Traverse Town, Amy Rose, Tails, Shadow, Cream and Chesse **Hollow Bastion: Omega E-123 **Agrabah: Rogue the Bat *Location of Sonic's Friends (Reboot) **Deep Jungle: Knuckles **Wonderland: Team Chaotix **Traverse Town: Tails, Shadow, Cream and Cheese, June, and Oscar **Hollow Bastion: Omega E-123, and Kitty the Hedgehog **Agrabah: Rogue the Bat **End of the World: Amy Rose *Costumes of Sonic and Friends in Halloween Town **Sonic- A Werehog **Tails- A Tails Doll **Shadow- Melphiles **Knuckles - Freddy Kruger Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Fanatasy Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Kingdom Hearts Series